cosmics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Josejimp
'Josejimp '''was a contestant on Big Brother UK: Series 2 Profile Biography ''Retrieved Pre-Season. 'Why do you want to be in the house? ' -I want to be inside the house beacuse I really want UK to see me as a player this time I came here to win and nothing is going to stop me. I also want to be in beacuse I really want to play this game again it’s really fun to meet other people that you will have to go against with. I want to be inside the house also beacuse I want to play a diffrent character that I have never played with I want to be more social and make people turn on each other and get my targets out by a easily hit. I will shake up the house I came here to win not to lose again I learn over seasons that you just need the patience and be kind to other people inside the house. 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? ' -I want to be seen as a hero because I want to save this season with how I’m going to play and show these other people that I came here for another shot. I want them to see me as a player that I came here what I came here to do and win and give me the suport that I deserve, I don’t really care what other people think of people I just want to be seen as a hero and a strong competitor. 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? ' -I will bring activity and basically how much I care about this game. I also not make this season boring I will love y’all to see how I trick people and spread lies so they turn on each other and get this drama and me being out of it and not become a target soon. Y’all are going to see my game and how I’m going to get the people trusts and manipulate other people and plot them against each other. 'What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' -What makes me special over others is nothing everyone is the same or it could be my personality and the person on who I am I’m just like that I will respect anyone in the game but if I have to play dirty I will which hurts I don’t want to be hated but if I have to I will. I really love playing this game and I’m a fan I need another chance to show y’all what I got in me. Personality My name is Jose and I’m 24 years old. I was born on January the 1st. I’m really kind and Pactient this things will help me get far inside the house while I’m with those people that I’m going to be against .When someone snaps on me I’m just going to confront them I’m not scared of anybody. I’m just not going to be fake when it comes to arguments I’m just going to play the victim so the other people can believe me and i will just tell them either to have some type of proof or just ignore them and move on. My family told me to apply again and I was like I will wait until that seasons comes in here I am. My family believed in me that I deserved another chance and this time come home with the win. My family has been proud of me ever since I played good my first 2 seasons. My family thinks of me as a strong compietitor and a player that never gives up and kelts dreaming for its goal. People that I will like in the house is the people that i can bond with them and have fun inside the house I would love loyal, Out-going people inside the house but let’s see what kind of people I will see. Things that get me aggravated is people gettting mad over something in the past I’m like move on and people that are so obsessed and annoying with you I’m just done with those people and they will become my targets. My faviorte color is Aqua blue. My faviorte snack that I will like to see inside the house is talkis those are amazing and I will need them inside the house. My faviorte class/Subject is reading I read all of the time and I ready essays all of the time. What I will bring inside the house to help me sanitize is a book it will help me through the season and help me when I’m bored basically and where I just need my moment of peace. Player History- Big Brother UK: Series 2 Nomination History Category:2nd Evicted Category:Male Category:14th Place